Summer Storms
by GoodbyeToMyMisery
Summary: The storms in Forks this summer are deadly. Bella and her dad end up in the hospital due to a storm and right away Edward sees her in Carlisle's mind and must know more about her. Would Bella be better off w/o him? Rated M to be safe with the language.
1. Edward

**My first story. Obviously it probably won't be that good but read it anyway and tell me if you would be interested in it continuing. :)**

* * *

**KABRUACK!**

The summer storms this year were deadly. Not only that, but so much more frequent. Rain? That was an every day event here in Forks. The thunder, lightning, and heavy winds, not so much. Tonight was quiet apart from the loud booming thunder. Tornado Warnings had people staying home, using what little electric they could.

My family is different. We were not worried about the weather. With my father being a doctor, we were quite wealthy. Our house was as storm-proofed as possible. Though, even if I were homeless and sleeping under a bench I would still not be worried. Not even the deadliest storm could make impact on my life. Or so I thought. I had no idea this particular storm would cause such changes in my future.

I was lost in thought. In my head, I was putting notes together in my head. I hadn't play piano in about a month now. I had no inspiration, but I was desperately trying to write something new. The phone started to ring, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," Carlisle spoke.

"The roads are flooded, but I'll be in as soon as I can make it," I heard him promise.

"What is it?" Esme asked, worry in her voice.

"I've got to get to the hospital. All flights have been cancelled, leaving many doctors stuck in South California at the Medical Research Convention."

"Be careful and take Emmett's jeep."

"You know the storm will cause me no harm, no need to worry." He laughed and continued out into the garage.

**The Next Day**

The storm kept up all night and into the next day. I was started to get irritated with nothing to amuse me. I grew to learn that it was quite easy to ignore my family's thoughts. I knew when not to listen in or intrude into their minds. But I was bored and desperate for entertainment. I decided to see what was up with Emmett.

_I think I'm going to get a motorcycle after the storm is over. I need a new thrill._

Boring. Moving on. Rosalie?

_I need to get to Seattle and sign up for some more Beauty Competitions. I love to see the girls, __**human**__ girls; eyes bulge out and think about giving up right then when they see me._

Beauty Competitions? How could it be any fun when there really is no competition? I knew before she even signed up she would ask Alice to see if she would be the winner. She wouldn't sign up if there was a chance she might lose. Next.

_Oh, I don't believe any of these outfits fit today's mood. This storm is really starting to bother me. I need to go shopping. I MUST go shopping. Who cares if there may be a tornado? You never know when there may be a fashion emergency. The mall should be open during all weather conditions. _

I was about to give up and once again try to work on a new song when I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole 100 years flash through Carlisle's mind. She was gorgeous. Her skin was very pale, but in a nice creamy way. It looked so soft against her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. What was she doing in Carlisle's head? I had to find out.

_I can't believe all of these poor people who lack safe homes. It's such a sin. The storm is causing so much chaos. _

I could see that the E.R. was fuller than usual. That's where she was, in the Emergency Room sitting next to an older man. Who could possibly let this beautiful creature be harmed? I had to remind myself that I didn't even know who this girl was. I didn't know her name or anything about her, just that she was breathtaking. As Carlisle continued to daydream about his many patients, I continued to read his mind. I would ignore everything unless it would have anything to do with the girl.

All night I continued to see her in my head. I never had thought this much about anyone other than my family. And I didn't think about them like this, like I was in love. In love? I laughed at myself. I do not even know this girl I reminded myself yet again. I do not _love_ her. But I couldn't help but think about her. I needed to find out more about this girl. I need to find out who she is. I knocked on my father's office door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if I could go to work with you tomorrow. I would like to observe some more before sending in my applications to Harvard." I tried to sound like I was nervous about the situation. I knew he would allow me to come along if he thought I was worried about being denied, no matter how chaotic it was at the hospital.

"Sure, Edward, my shift starts at 7."

Four hours to go before I would raid the hospital searching for her.


	2. Only My Luck

**So I decided to add a little BPOV. Hope you like it.**

BPOV

I **hate** living here. Forks is the worst place for me. So why am I here? My Mother would love to have me in Jacksonville. Charlie needs me though. I could never leave him now, he's suffering so much. I remember the night when he expressed how much it means to him that I've come to stay.

"Bella, I honestly can't tell you enough how happy it's made me that you've come. I'm not the happiest person right now, but I don't know how I'd manage without you now." He explained, full of sadness.

"No problem, Dad. Anything you need… just ask, okay?" Most of the time I don't know what to say to make him feel better. I would like to say that I'm happy here and that I have no problem staying, but I don't think he needs more lies.

He hugged me and went up to bed.

Usually Charlie wouldn't be so open about his feelings. He recently had his heart broken again by a girl he met on an internet dating site. He was ready to move forward in the relationship and commit. Turns out, she was also 'Casually Dating' three other men. He really really liked her.

He kept having breakdowns at work. Randomly lashing out at his co-workers. He would always say something about being alone forever or not being able to trust women. Many people suggested he see a therapist, just to let his feelings out and maybe get some professional advice. At first, he did it just to stop everyone hassling him, but after about a month he realized how much he liked having someone to talk to. He's been so open these days…

So of course, even with these dangerous storms that have been happening weekly this summer, he refused to miss his appointment. I was surprised they hadn't closed the office down like almost everywhere else. He should have been home about an hour and a half ago but I figured he was probably driving slow and carefully in the storm. It is my life though, so of course something bad had to happen. Nothing ever works out for me, the unlucky clutz.

I got a call from the Forks Hospital telling me my Dad got in an accident on his way home. After I was finished having a panic attack I grabbed my jacket and ran for the truck. I raced there, not caring about the storm. I did do a little silent prayer that I didn't crash too, though. I arrived in under 10 minutes, which is amazing for me and my truck. It usually took between 15 and 20 minutes. The nice lady at the Emergency Room desk led me to my Father's little room.

"Dad! Are you okay? I told you to just stay home today!" I practically shouted, almost ready to have another panic attack.

"Relax, Bells. I'm alright. I just hurt my leg pretty bad." He tried to calm me down but I could hear a strain in his voice.

"What happened exactly?" I asked, slowly trying to get a hold of myself.

"All the roads are flooding, I slid into a couple trees. I'm lucky the Doc said. I could have done some serious damage to myself." He laughed. How could he be laughing? I'm freaking out and he's laughing. Hmmph.

"Oh Dad… I don't even know what to say to you right now. I'm just so glad you're not dead or…" and then this beautiful man walked in. He had blonde hair and this breathtaking pale white skin. His features were all completely perfect. This can't be the doctor, I thought, he looks way too young.

"Chief Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked Charlie.

"Have to be honest if I want to get better…" He looked at me. "My leg is killing me! I want to scream! And my head is throbbing." He looked at me again and gave me a sad innocent smile.

"Oh Dad!" I started again, ready to cry. "I should have done something…"

"What could you have done? If you were there you'd just be hurt aswell. By the way Doc, this is Bella, my daughter."

"Hello Bella, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you, unfortunately under not so good circumstances." His voice was so appealing and smooth.

It took me a few seconds to reply. I didn't want to make myself sound stupid. "Nice to meet you too." Then I remembered why I was here. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, of course." He looked back to my Dad and started opening a folder. "Here are the X-rays." He put them up to the light board. "Looks like your leg is broken in two spots. You're brave for holding in your screams. It also seems that you have a slight concussion. Nothing very serious, the Full Body Exam when you came in and the Cat Scan and MRI all show no signs of your head having internal bleeding or blood clots from it."

Dr. Cullen kept moving around the room getting things set up. I held my Dad's hand and tried not to cry, even though the Doctor said he'd be all alright.

"Alright, let's get your leg fixed up."

**A few hours later**

"Bella, we're going to keep your Dad here for a few days. With the electric out in half of Forks, it's best we keep him here to make sure he's all right with his concussion." Dr. Cullen explained to me after they finished with the cast.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for taking care of my Dad." I always appreciated Doctors.

"It's no problem. It's my job. It's my passion."

I wanted to hug him but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate. I thanked him again and left for the night.

When I got home, I quickly made myself a sandwhich. I ate without even realizing, my mind busy worrying about Charlie. I decided to jump in for a quick shower, hoping to relax. It did help and I was able to fall asleep shortly. I couldn't help thinking about Carlisle a little. I secretly hoped he wasn't much older than me. e'


End file.
